


Caffeine

by omfg_otp



Series: One-shots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, collage AU, excessive caffeine intake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omfg_otp/pseuds/omfg_otp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on this post: http://m-azing.tumblr.com/post/98731672822/korrakun-my-favorite-college-experience-is-when</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeine

Will stared, his mouth open slightly in disgust at the boy sitting next to him. This was the first class of the semester, so Will had yet to meet any of his fellow classmates. The black haired guy beside him was currently pouring a can of monster energy drink into a cup of black coffee. Not the best first impression, Will thought. 

“Dude, it’s only the first class of the year.” Will couldn’t help pointing out. The boy turned to look at him, and Will couldn’t help noticing how tired he looked. His eyes were bloodshot, with black rings around them. He was pale as well, which made him look half dead. His hair and clothes were extremely rumpled, giving Will the impression he’d just rolled out of bed. 

The boy didn’t answer, choosing instead to pick up his cup of caffeine, and down it. Will’s look of disgust turned into one of horror. 

“You’re going to die.” He stated, matter of factly. There was no way anyone could consume that much caffeine without going into cardiac arrest. It was lucky that the room was full of trainee doctors really. The boy snorted in derision. 

“Hardly.” He said “That was just a little pick-me-up.”

“Uh huh” Will said, skeptically. “You should probably tell me you name, you know, incase I have to call an ambulance for you.”

“Nico.” The boy grunted.

“Nico” Will repeated, testing out the name. “I’m Will. It’s nice to meet you.”

Nico hummed in agreement, but didn’t say anything, instead getting a candy bar out of his bag. Will gaped at him, not able to comprehend how someone could take in that amount of pure energy and sugar at once.

“You’re the unhealthiest doctor-in-training i’ve ever met.” He told Nico, shaking his head a little. Nico laughed at that.

“I’m no Doctor.” He said, smirking a little. “I prefer my patients a little more...dead.” Will looked at him confused, and Nico rolled his eyes. “I’m training to be a mortician.” He clarified.

“Oh.” Will said, not really knowing how to respond. He’d never met anyone who wanted to spend their time around the dead. He was saved from answering, as the teacher had arrived.

The class went well. He didn’t really learn anything new, because this was only the first class. He was making his way to the door, when he heard his name called. Nico walked up to him, grabbing his hand, and writing something on it with a Sharpie. Will gave him a questioning look.

“It’s my phone number.” Nico told him “Call me and I can educate you in proper caffeine consumption.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked, blushing slightly as Nico’s fingers lingered on his hand.

“It means I’ll take you out for coffee.” Nico smirked, and walked off. Will couldn’t really help checking him out as he left. 

The first day of class, and he already had a date. Will had a feeling he was going to enjoy collage.


End file.
